gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Maverick
The Maverick is a civilian helicopter featured in every game after Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories it is unobtainable by the player. It is manufactured by Western Company and Buckingham in the HD Universe. Overview The Maverick is based on the Bell 206 L Longranger, but the GTA IV rendition features four blades on its main rotor, similar to the Bell 407, but retaining the body design of previous Mavericks (pre-release material such as television footage, suggests GTA IV's Maverick was originally intended to retain its two blade rotor). Overall, the Maverick is a good choice of transport in GTA Vice City, but GTA San Andreas has many better options. In GTA IV, most helicopters are just variants of the Maverick, so for style go for a different variant (like a Helitours Maverick). However, for function, go for an Annihilator as it has weaponry and is the fastest helicopter in the game. Since GTA Vice City, the police has their own version of the Maverick called the Police Maverick. Vice City News also use its own helicopter, the VCN Maverick, as well as San Andreas News (the News Chopper). GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories In GTA Vice City, the Maverick is a fully accessible vehicle, available in quite a few places. It has a moderate maximum speed, can survive some damage, and it is the only helicopter that is available in a variety of colors. There is also another smaller two-passenger version dubbed VCN Maverick that is used by the Vice City News. In GTA San Andreas, the Maverick is essentially the same helicopter, but with slightly altered handling, and a new sound. As in GTA Vice City, there is also a news helicopter version of the Maverick, the News Chopper, that can be seen flying along with the Police Maverick once the player reaches a 4-star wanted level. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Maverick is used in some missions. During the mission High Wire, a magnet is attached to the Maverick to act like a sky crane, which is not available outside the mission. Lance also owns one, which is seen occasionally in the game. The Maverick in GTA Liberty City Stories is not intended to be obtained by the player. However, it can be obtained by the player during the missions Calm Before the Storm given by Joseph Daniel O'TooleTutorial: Stealing the Helicopter in "Calm Before the Storm" on YouTube by GTAmissions and False Idols given by Ned BurnerTutorial: Stealing the Helicopter in "False Idols" on YouTube by GTAmissions. The Maverick can be obtained more easily by using this trainer for the PSP version of the game. It is unusually fast and can reach high speeds in a matter of three seconds, which is not possible with the Maverick in other games. Moving the camera moves the helicopter (because the right analog stick was to alternatively control a helicopter in Vice City.) The blades are used of that of an AI-controlled Police Maverick, and the blades renders transparency incorrectly when they are viewed through the blades (i.e. trees.) Maverick-GTAVC-front.jpg|GTA Vice City. Maverick-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas. Maverick-GTALCS.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories. Maverick-GTAVCS-front.jpg|GTA Vice City Stories. Grand Theft Auto IV In GTA IV the Maverick has been changed slightly, including new crash animations, four rotor blades, blinking lights, new sound and improved design, although it still remains similar to the previous renditions of the Maverick and shows similar flight abilities. In GTA IV, the Maverick is the only civilian helicopter, and it may be found at either Francis International Airport, some of the helipads, on skyscraper helipads, the Alderney Heliport above the Booth Tunnel or even during Brucie's Heli Ride activity. Since this is an unarmed helicopter (unless a passenger is shooting a weapon), this is not suitable for chases or any fighting in general. In addition to the aforementioned difference in rotor design (a two-blade rotor replaced by a four-blade variety), pre-release materials also depict earlier forms of the Maverick as having shut rear doors, as opposed to slid open doors in the final version. Maverick-GTA4-front.jpg|A Maverick in GTA IV Maverick-GTA4-twoblade-art.jpg|Pre-release GTA IV game art of an early Maverick with a two-blade rotor and closed rear doors, GTAIV 2013-03-31 21-22-05-16.jpg|Maverick's Beta version as seen in "I'm Rich", a T.V show in GTA IV. Maverick-GTA4-twoblade-WeazelNews.jpg|A similar Maverick in a Weazel News program on television in GTA IV. Grand Theft Auto V The Maverick returns in Grand Theft Auto V, looking similar to its previous versions. It is now manufactured by Buckingham (suggesting that sometime between 2008 and 2013 Buckingham bought out the Western Company or the manufacturing rights to the Maverick and Police Maverick). The Maverick that appears has its design based on that of the Bell 206L Longranger. Compared to its previous rendition it features a smoother fuselage design and also more modern skids. Similar to older designs, it features a two rotor blades. The helicopter is now fitted with a camera as well like the Police Maverick which is usable by the passenger. Like the actual Police Maverick, it features 2 mounted winches, unusable by the player in Grand Theft Auto V, however usable - to an extent - in Grand Theft Auto Online. Mavericks-GTAV.jpg|Mavericks in GTA V Maverick_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Maverick-heilcopter-kifflom-GTAV.png|An Epsilon Program variant of the Maverick. Parachute Jump Maverick.png|One of the parachute jump Mavericks in GTA V. Maverick in flight .png|Another Maverick in flight in GTA V. 1018-640.jpg|An orange Maverick hovering over a pack of Deer in the enhanced version of GTA V. GTA Online Protagonist Rappeling from Maverick.png|GTA Online Protagonist rappelling from a Maverick in GTA Online Paintjobs GTA LCS * White with two red stripes * White with two blue stripes * Mint-cream with two white stripes * Black with two white stripes (Unique, it can't be saved. You'll never see this paint job even if you respray your Maverick) Appears in Calm Before The Storm and The Sicilian Gambit * Red with two white stripes * Completely black, appears in Caught in The Act, even modifying the Maverick with Black Cars cheat will not make it jet black * Blue with two white stripes * Dark grey, you can faintly see two stripes on the sides GTA IV * Black with white stripes * Blue with white stripes * Red with white stripes * Green with white stripes * White with red stripes (appears in Dust Off and Paper Trail only) * White with black stripes * Silver with white stripes Variants * Police Maverick, Mavericks adopted for use by the police. * VCN Maverick and News Chopper, Mavericks modified into news helicopters. * Coastguard Maverick, a cut Maverick in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories intended as a variant used by the Coastguard. * Helitours Maverick, Mavericks for use in helitours. Locations GTA Vice City *Roof of the Hyman Condo safehouse. *Roof of the Vercetti Estate after the mission Rub Out. If the Sea Sparrow is unlocked, there is a less chance of the Maverick spawning. *Uniquely-colored Maverick in the mission Loose Ends. *VCN Maverick on the roof in the VCN buiding. *VCPD Maverick on the roof of the Downtown Police Station. GTA San Andreas *Easter Bay International Airport, eastern part, near the Dodo hangars. Oddly, the doors are not locked even without a pilot's license, allowing it to be used if the player can get into the airport. *The top of the Los Santos Tower in Downtown Los Santos. The tower has a star-shaped top. The Maverick may not be there, it spawns more when you fly there, especially when flying a Sparrow. *San Fierro Police Headquarters Helipad in Downtown San Fierro. Spawns there after Toreno's Last Flight, the mission where you have to stop Mike Toreno with a rocket launcher. Note: This should only be taken as a last resort, since going behind the gate without a law enforcement vehicle triggers a 3 star wanted level. To avoid it, park a police bike right next to it and then take off as fast as possible, or kill the officer us *Bayside Marina helipad (note that a Sea Sparrow often also spawns here) *On the roof of San Fierro Medical Center, Santa Flora, San Fierro (note that a Raindance also spawns east of here) *Helipad at The Emerald Isle (If it does not spawn, walk to the very east of the building and walk back and it should be there). *In the parking garage of the LVPD headquarters but its impossible to get out with it. GTA Liberty City Stories Cannot be obtained via normal gaming. GTA Vice City Stories *On the helipad near Hyman Memorial Stadium. *Near the helipad in Escobar International Airport (activates Vice Sights mission as you enter). GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Alderney City heliport, above the Alderney exit of the Booth Tunnel. *Private helipad at a mansion on Owl Creek Ave in Westdyke, Alderney. *Roof of the MeTV skyscraper in Star Junction, Algonquin. Its roof can be accessed via a window-cleaner's lift on the west end next to Kunzite Street or by flying there using another helicopter. Only spawns occasionally. Replaced by the Annihilator after killing all 200 Pigeons. *On a helipad in front of a waterfront tunnel ventilation tower on the western edge of Purgatory, Algonquin. Only spawns occasionally. *Helipad of the Tudor, Alderney fire station in south-west Alderney. GTA V * Can be purchased from Elitás Travel, for the price of $1,100,000. Spawns in black and white colors. * Green variants are used by most pilots in parachuting locations marked around the map, like the one in La Puerta. Tapping (Xbox 360/One) or (Playstation 3/4) near it will make the character enter the back and go for the parachute jump, but holding the button will make the character hijack the helicopter. GTA Online * Can be purchased from Elitás Travel, for the price of $1,100,000. * Spawns at the Los Santos International Airport after your character reaches level 7. * Spawns in the Vespucci heliports after your character reaches level 7. * Sometimes spawns in the Sandy Shores Airfield heliport after your character reaches level 7. Prominent Appearances in Missions GTA San Andreas * During "Pier 69", a Maverick transporting Toreno will fly towards Pier 69 but is alerted by the dead bodies on the rooftops and flees. * During "Interdiction", CIA Mavericks are used to assault Toreno's helicopter. * During "Misappropriation", the target will use a Maverick to flee from Carl Johnson. ''GTA Liberty City Stories'' * During "Calm Before the Storm", an indestructible Maverick is used as Massimo Torini's mode of transport, sporting a uniquely jet black color with two white stripes. The helicopter can be obtained in the PSP version and some PS2 non-patched versions as the helicopter makes a stopover at Chinatown. Entering the Helicopter will cause the mission to fail after a few minutes in the air, the Helicopter to disappear, and Toni appearing Wasted in the floor of the city. *During "The Passion of the Heist", when a fireproof Maverick is flown by a gang that stole diamonds. The helicopter can be obtained. *During "Sayonara Sindaccos", there's a dark Sindacco Maverick nearly at the end of the mission, which is shot down by Toni. *During "Caught in the Act", which features a fireproof "Secret Service", pure black Maverick. *During "False Idols", when a Maverick is used to transport actress Faith W. to the Liberty City Free Radio station. The helicopter is obtainable. *During "Cash in Kazuki's Chips", which features a bullet/explosion-proof Maverick belonging to Kazuki Kasen. The helicopter is obtainable *During "The Sicilian Gambit", when a Maverick is used by Massimo to launch an assault on the player at the Portland Rock lighthouse is required to be shot down. The helicopter is vulnerable to damage. Grand Theft Auto IV * During "Dust Off" Niko Bellic needs to steal one for United Liberty Paper. * Two Mavericks are used in the mission "Paper Trail". * During "A Revenger's Tragedy" Dimitri Rascalov uses a Maverick as an escape vehicle. Grand Theft Auto TLaD * During "Politics" Where Johnny Klebitz needs to destroy one for Thomas Stubbs III. Grand Theft Auto TBoGT * During "Ladies' Night" Where it's used to follow Packie McReary. * During "In the Crosshairs" an all black Maverick is used to ambush Luis Lopez. Grand Theft Auto V * During "Unknowing the Truth", A special baby blue variant of the Maverick is used to pick up the money. The helicopter can be obtained by shooting out the pilot when it lands. Grand Theft Auto Online * A Maverick will pursue the player in Coveted after they have stolen the Cargobob. * During "High Priority Case" after stealing the briefcase, a Maverick will show up to pursue the player. * During "Diamonds are for Trevor" after reaching the boat, a Maverick will pursue the player. * During the "Humane Raid - Key Codes" Heist setup mission, a Maverick will fly over towards the Maze Bank tower after getting into position. * During "Last Chopper Outta LS" a Maverick with diamonds must be stolen for Lester Crest. Notable Owners * Lance Vance - as seen in GTA VC and GTA VCS. * Massimo Torini - Massimo owns a Maverick that is jet black with two white stripes as seen during the missions Calm Before the Storm and The Sicilian Gambit. (Note that the Maverick in Calm Before the Storm is completely indestructible, while the one in The Sicilian Gambit is normal.) * Reni Wassulmaier - owns a gray Maverick with two pink stripes as seen during the mission Accidents Will Happen. * Faith W. - as seen during the mission False Idols * Kazuki Kasen - owns a bullet and explosion proof Maverick, seen in Cash in Kazuki's Chips. * Little Lion - seen in the mission The Da Nang Thang. * Ricardo Diaz (unconfirmed) * Tommy Vercetti - owns two Mavericks, one at Hyman Condo and the other at Vercetti Estate. * Charles Matteo * The Counterfeit Syndicate owns a Maverick. * United Liberty Paper contact - owns a red-white Maverick. * Mike Toreno - as seen during the mission Pier 69 * Arthur Stubbs - owns a black Maverick as seen in The Lost and Damned mission Politics. * Eduard Borodin - as seen in the Grand Theft Auto IV mission Dust Off and Paper Trail. * Giovanni Ancelotti - as seen in Ladies' Night. * Brucie Kibbutz - during the Heli Rides during friendship activities and Special Ability. * Enzo Bonelli - as seen in The Construction Assassination. * Epsilon Program - used in Unknowing the Truth. * Phil Collins - destroyed in Kill Phil * Merryweather use Mavericks as seen in several GTA Online missions ]] Videos Trivia General *The Maverick's name may be a reference to the 1986 film Top Gun, as Maverick is the callsign of the main character, and the whole film is about flying. *In most GTA games, the Maverick is offered as the first controllable helicopter and usually early in the game's story, probably because it's relatively easy to maneuver than other helicopters. *The Maverick is one of the longest-recurring helicopters in the GTA series, appearing in all games since GTA Vice City with the exceptions being GTA Advance and GTA Chinatown Wars. It has also shared the same general design throughout the series. *In some GTA Games, the Maverick appears to have 5 seats, but only seats 4 players. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, if the player scrapes the Maverick's landing gear on any surface, they'll see tire marks. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *In GTA San Andreas, the helicopter's blades do not show frames when they're rotating. GTA Liberty City Stories *It's possible to save a Maverick in GTA LCS but the only garage big enough to save it in is the Staunton Island Safehouse. *In GTA LCS and GTA VCS, the Maverick assumes a slightly different appearance. The police variants however share a different design. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the doors of the Maverick can't be closed if Victor comes out. However when Victor comes out of the Maverick while in midair the doors will remain closed. *The GTA VCS rendition emits door opening/closing noises similar to the Police Maverick, while other renditions has "heavy" door noises similar to large trucks like the Barracks OL, Linerunner, and the Flatbed. *The Maverick is the last vehicle seen in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories hence making it the last vehicle non-chronologically shown in the 3D Universe. Grand Theft Auto IV *In Grand Theft Auto IV, despite having its rear doors open, the player will always wreck the window rather than a safer way by going through the back door. The same thing happens when getting into the Annihilator, or any other door-locked helicopter. *While taking a ride in Brucie's helicopter there is a very small sticker on the helicopter's instrument panel that reads "This helicopter might crash. But we don't really care if it does. Refer to flight manual for help." *In GTA IV, the seats are available, but rear passengers sit on the footboards. Perhaps in the Beta, the rear doors were closed, so the passengers must sit in these seats. *Unlike the 3D Universe counterpart, the Maverick only appears with its side doors open. *In Grand Theft Auto IV, there’s an unusual occurrence, possibly a glitch, with the helicopter which may be occasionally found on the helipad over the West River in Algonquin near Purgatory and Westminster - the same helipad used for Yusuf Amir's Swift and the golden Buzzard in The Ballad of Gay Tony. If the player climbs the ladder-tower, located left of the roadway-entrance to the helipad (behind and amongst the tractor-trailer containers), the player can see the helicopter on the helipad from the top of the tower. When the player slides or climbs down the ladder, however, the helicopter will occasionally vanish. The Ballad of Gay Tony *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, Mavericks are scripted to be flown by civilians, and can be found flying around the coastline of Francis International Airport. *A special golden Maverick is used during The Ballad of Gay Tony Drug Wars. A blue/red/black variant can be found as well as an all grey version. Grand Theft Auto V *The change of manufacturer between GTA IV and GTA V could be explained by Buckingham buying the branding and manufacturing rights for the Maverick from Western Company. **It can also be explained by Buckingham producing the helicopter under-license from Western Company, reflecting the manufacture of the Bell 206 in Canada and Italy under license from Bell. **It is also possible that the change was an oversight. Grand Theft Auto Online * If the player calls Merryweather to pick the player up, they have the ability to use the winch to rappel off the helicopter if the player puts the GPS waypoint on top of certain highrise buildings like the FIB Headquarters or simple apartment buildings, or onto some ground-level areas (mainly beaches). *Oddly, the Elitás Travel webpage depicts the Maverick as being a twin-engine helicopter, but in real-life, most Bell 206 variants were strictly single-engined, with some twin-engine models built during the mid-to-late 1990's, with only 13 of them being built. *The Elitas Travel webpage refers to the Maverick as being built in Canada and as being "too French" for the United States Armed Forces. This is a reference to the fact that the Bell JetRanger, the helicopter on which the Maverick is based, is manufactured at Bell Helicopter's Quebec Plant. *Overall, despite a few changes, the Maverick is one of the few vehicles in the GTA Series to remain the same in every 3D - HD universe game. See also * Helitours Maverick, A variation of the Maverick appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV and its stories * Police Maverick, another variation of the Maverick appearing in various Grand Theft Auto titles * Air Ambulance, another variation of the Maverick appearing in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto V * Coastguard Maverick, a beta version of the Maverick that was supposed to be in the 3D Universe * VCN Maverick, a variation of the Maverick appearing in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * News Chopper, a variation of the Maverick appearing in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Swift, another civilian helicopter appearing in The Ballad of Gay Tony, and Grand Theft Auto V * Sparrow, another civilian helicopter appearing in the 3D Universe * Frogger, another civilian helicopter appearing in Grand Theft Auto V Navigation }} de:Maverick es:Maverick de la Policía fi:Maverick fr:Maverick pl:Maverick pt:Maverick sv:Maverick Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V aircraft Category:Helicopters Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Company Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Helicopters Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather